


Taking the Reins

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knows what Clint needs to fall apart and rebuild himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Reins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggy_freek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/gifts).



> written for the 3/30/13 weekend challenge at 1_million_words over on LJ.

Clint laid on his back with his hands curled around the iron rails of the headboard watching his lover wrap a leather strap around his cock and balls. He wouldn't be allowed to come unless Phil wished it, and that was exactly how Clint wanted it.

He loved it when Phil would take the reins in the bedroom. It allowed him the freedom to fall apart and rebuild himself in safety surrounded by love.


End file.
